Broken Heart's Egg
by Tana Uzumaki
Summary: Utau's egg is broken in front of her and Ikuto one night. They also took Yoru. Ikuto soon gets back Yoru and gets his revenge. But Ikuto can't get back Utau's old self who always loved and admired him. Then a bit of Utau comes back. WARNING!: LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, another story coming up!**

**Ok, this story is about Ikuto and Utau. If you don't like it, don't read it. One-shot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way.**

Utau was walking home one day after being 'trapped' by the media and a whole crowd of fans. She had been thinking of Ikuto all day. She only saw him once and that was earlier that morning.

Then she heard a violin being played somewhere close by. Utau headed to the park. There, she saw her brother playing it. "Ikuto…" She muttered, but she kept herself hidden behind a bush.

Ikuto suddenly stopped after a while, "Utau…" he announced to the empty park. "I know you're here. Come out, would you?"

'He knew…' Utau thought. Then she walked out from behind the bush. "Ikuto…" She said. "I—"

But she was cut off by the sound of a moving bush at the other end of the park. Out came a masked guy in a black suit. And many more came from around them, all with long big, black guns, the first guy who came out said, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, we're here to take your sister!"

Ikuto immediately recognized these people. They were those who targeted him. They 4were the ones who tried to take him but failed in many occasions, they also tried to target his chara, but luckily, since they didn't have their own, they couldn't see Yoru. And now, maybe they'll use his sister for a hostage so he'll come with them.

"I-Ikuto… who are they?" Utau asked, Ikuto jumped to her side and put one arm around her. "What do they want with me?"

"They don't want anything from you. They just want you as a hostage so I'd come to them… or so that's what I think." he answered. "Where are your charas?"

"They're here at my bag, in their eggs…" she answered, in her voice can be heard a bit of fear, "Why?"

"Try transforming, but it'd be dangerous if they came out." Ikuto said, "These people are egg-hunters. They take eggs which haven't hatched yet. They give the eggs to scientist. The scientists take out the charas forcefully, they'll do experiments on the charas then, if the experiment will fail, they'll crush the egg."

"How would you know about them?" Utau asked, concerned, "Has Yoru been captured or something like that?"

"No, but I've somehow wondered into their lab. I've seen them do these illegal experiments. They're not after the embryo like Easter. These people are just cruel… and this particular group is called the Black Demons."

One of the egg-hunters shot at them, but Ikuto pushed down Utau and ducked as well. "Yoru." He said, and Yoru said, "Okay", from Ikuto's violin case.

Ikuto did a character change. Then he took Utau and jumped away from them to a nearby, low building. When they had landed, he told Utau to character change as well. "But I think it would be better if we use character transformation." Ikuto said.

Utau nodded. He and Yoru transformed into Black Lynx and Utau transformed with Ii. "C'mon, Utau!" Ikuto said, "Run and, if possible, try to attack them. Watch out!"

Utau was almost hit by a missile. Ikuto quickly jumped in front of her and used his claws as a shield from smaller bullets. "Careful." He said to her as she tried to attack. "Make sure Ie doesn't get out no matter what."

"Okay." Utau said. "Ikuto, let's just run."

"We can't. These guys can track us. We'll have to defeat them first." Ikuto said, then he remembered something. "Utau, make sure that not one thing touches you. Anything could just be a... tracking… device."

"Ok—ay! I'll try! Yaa!" Utau said. And a few moments later, after some kicking and punching, some ducking and blocking, Ikuto and Utau had finally won victory. Both tired and beat.

"That better be all of them… pant… pant." Utau said, "Ikuto?" She said when she noticed that he wasn't beside her now. She looked around and saw him on the higher part of the park, packing his violin, still in Black Lynx form.

"Can we go now?" Utau said impatiently. "I wanna change now."

Ikuto was busy with cleaning his violin that he **almost** wasn't paying attention to Utau. But he saw a body move behind her. "Utau! Watch out!!!"

But it was too late. The leader of the Black Demons caught Utau and held her by the neck, pointing a knife at her. Utau quickly let go of her form, Ii came out and took Ie with her. They both flew away from Utau and the man.

Ikuto jumped towards them and landed right in front of Utau and the Black Demons' leader. "Let go of her!" Ikuto said. "I'll come with you already. Just let go of my sister!!"

"Oh, so this beautiful diva is your sister, eh?" The leader laughed, he had a really raspy voice, "Ikuto, that deal is done! The boss, or specifically me, wanted another kind of deal!"

Ikuto's hands were balled into really tight fists that as he tightened them more, he could hurt himself. His tail was still and he was thinking, 'I can't let this get worse than it already is! There has to be another way!'

"Alright! What's the new deal!?" He asked the leader.

The Black Demon's leader snickered. "Okay, you see, your sister already knows of us… So we take her as well. And if you don't agree to come with us, we'll just take her and let her suffer for your stubbornness!"

'Damn it! There'll be no end to this!' Ikuto thought.

"Stop right there!" Ie said. "Your just a lonely person in need of … love and care, aren't you?" she asked in a loving voice.

"Whoever said that must be taking me for a fool!" the Black Demons' leader said. "Shut up! You don't know the things I've gone through!"

"I do…" Ie continued, "I know you need the money only for your family's sake, am I right?"

The Black Demons' leader got his patience to the tip of the rim so he took off Utau's top by taking off her long-sleeve shirt with a knife from his pocket. "Ikuto!" he said, he held the strap of Utau's bra, and said, "Give me your egg now or your sister's virginity will be finally gone!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You've lost your mind!!!" Ikuto shouted, "You don't know what will happen to you in HELL if you do this!!! Let go of her now!"

"Oh, I think I do…" the leader replied in a sly way, he was pulling down the strap while Utau stopped him, "Just give me your egg… or I'll do this to your own girlfriend in front of you!"

"Stop it! Please!" Utau shouted as she struggled to keep the strap up. Ikuto was starting to panic now. 'What should I do? I can't give him Yoru!'

"_Its okay, Ikuto." _Yoru said from inside Ikuto. _"You can hand me over to them…"_

'Yoru, what are you talking about?!' Ikuto said in his thoughts to Yoru, 'I can't do that!'

"_Ikuto, give me to them…" _Yoru repeated in another way, _"Then before they could get far, get me back… I think I can manage…"_

"Yoru…" Ikuto muttered. Then he heard Utau's screaming which made him agree. "Fine! I'll give you my egg! Just don't touch her!"

"That's a good boy…" the leader said, he let go of Utau's bra but he still kept her close. "First, give me the egg… then I'll give you the girl."

Ikuto transformed back to his original self and Yoru came out of him. Ikuto saw a worried with an 'I-know-you-can-do-it' expression on Yoru's face. Ikuto nodded, followed by Yoru, then Yoru went into his egg which landed gently on Ikuto's hand. Then he handed it to the Black Demons' leader.

The leader of the Black Demons (let's just call him BDL or LBD) let go of Utau as soon as the egg touched his hand. Utau fell on the ground and got her torn shirt before she stood up and ran to Ikuto's side.

The siblings watched as the BDL jumped away from them onto a building top. "I-Ikuto… I'm sorry." Utau started, but Ikuto held up a hand. "We'll go after him. Whatever happens, I can't let him take Yoru."

"But how can you go after him? He might've disappeared somewhere. You don't even have your cat senses…"

"Then I'll use one of your charas." Ikuto said. Utau thought about it, then she said, "Alright, you'll take Iru. I'll character transform with Eru."

"Fine. Let's just hurry." Ikuto said. After they had hurriedly character transformed, they quickly set out to look after BDL and Yoru. Utau stared at Ikuto who transformed with Eru. She knew it wasn't easy to transform with another chara… especially if it was the first time to do it.

Ikuto had devil wings at his back and his top had the same style like when he transformed with Yoru. But he had a really big robe on which didn't close at the front and everything on him was in the shade of red and black. He also had a long, red and pointy trident in his hand. ("Chara-nari: Red Demon! .)

'Hmm… I wonder what attacks he could do with that.' Utau thought. She realized that someone couldn't just transform with another's chara and be powerful with it like it was his own. 'Wait a minute, if Amu couldn't do anything useful with transforming with Eru, how could Ikuto?'

Utau was about to say something but a light in the distance distracted her. They both stared at it when they landed on a building. "Embryo?" Utau said.

Ikuto shook his head, "No, it's not the embryo. It's him!" Ikuto charged towards the light. Utau just followed him. 'Ikuto, I'm sorry if you had to do this… I'm not strong enough.' Utau thought as she got ready to attack.

Ikuto was right, the light was BDL. They fought and fought till all of them were in grave conditions. 'Huff… this is… huff, going to be a… long… huff… night.' Ikuto thought.

"You're a little traitor, aren't you?" BDL said. "You thought you'd get away?"

He lifted up Ikuto's egg. Ikuto and Utau suddenly thought of the same thing—he was gonna crush the egg! "Don't you dare!" Ikuto said. He rushed to BDL and got him in a chokehold, crushing him into a wall.

"Okay, okay…" BDL said, choking. "Here's your egg." He threw away the egg Yoru was in. Utau caught it. Then many things happened at once.

The LBD took out Eru from Utau. Utau thought something inside her hurt. So she fell unconscious. Then Ikuto fell down to his knees. And the last of what was Eru's egg was on the floor of the roof of the building. And the LBD was gone as he threw a smoke pellet and disappeared into the night.

The next morning, when Utau opened her eyes, she was in her room. It was dark though, as if it were in a cloudy afternoon. Utau turned her head and saw rain outside her window. Iru was sleeping restlessly on her pillow just beside her head. Utau tried to remember what happened the night before. And flashbacks came to her mind.

_Utau and Ikuto finally had the leader of the capturers cornered. He threw out Yoru's egg and Utau came and caught it. She looked at Ikuto; he nodded a 'good work' to her._

_Then Utau glanced beyond Ikuto and she saw his glove light up to electric blue. He had a crazy, creepy smile on his face. Then he pushed it into Ikuto. Utau screamed his name, but she was too late. But then she heard Ikuto scream her name. She looked behind her to find the real leader behind her, the crazy grin on his face. He pushed his hand into her chest and it came out with Iru's egg. Then she felt like everything was hopeless. She felt useless._

_Then her chest hurt and she fell to the ground. Before she fell unconscious, she saw a blurry image of Ikuto falling to his knees, his outfit was gone and he was back to his usual suit. She also saw pieces of Iru's egg in front of her. And the leader of the Black Demons threw a smoke pellet to the ground. And everything was dark._

Utau knew now, Eru is gone. Utau sat up without making a sound. She heard Iru snore a bit then quiet down. Utau couldn't smile at her snuggly little chara anymore. Not when she knows that the other one is gone. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Just seconds later, her door colored in light pink opened and Ikuto emerged from it. He walked in and closed it. He walked to her bed and sat on the foot of it. He stared at her as she stared at her sheets.

"Utau," Ikuto said, not getting her to look up at him, "I'm sorry about Eru."

A long quiet while passed then, "Ikuto…" Utau muttered, "I wonder if… I can ever be the same again. Everybody knows what'd happen if an egg was broken."

'Now I know what that person with the broken egg would feel… Even if I've known what'd happen to them, I now know how much it hurts…' Ikuto thought. 'How can I ever return her to normal?'

"Hey… cheer up." Ikuto said, "You know what? Let's go for a walk around town… we'll even have a candlelight dinner if you want."

He looked at Utau, she didn't seem to hear him… or she really did lose hope. But she heard it from him already, why won't she cheer up? Ikuto wondered about that. He stood up and said, "I'll be back, you stay here, okay?"

Utau didn't move a muscle. Ikuto got out of the room through the window and headed out to see a friend. He went to the school where Amu and her friends were. He looked around for her.

'Where is she? It's still a school day, isn't it? Or did she skip class? I don't think she'd do that… unless an X-egg is around.' Ikuto wondered. 'Hm… I wonder if I make an X-egg… she'd come out? But how…? Yoru isn't with me today—he had to rest… But I've got to see that person right now.' Ikuto was on top of a building near the garden of the guardians when he saw Amu and the other guardians inside it.

Amu was enjoying cake and tea with Yaya, Nagehiko, Rima and Tadase, when the glass door of the garden opened and they saw a dark figure run in, charging towards them. When he was close to them, Amu saw that it was Ikuto.

She thought, 'Oh no! He's come for me… what does he want now? This is much of a bad time… and Rima was just about to spill a secret!'

Then Amu realized that he was not heading to her, he was looking and heading towards Tadase who was just beside her. Then he said, "King, help me."

The guardians thought they heard him wrong, especially Amu… I mean, Ikuto asking for help?! Anyway, Tadase said, "What?"

"Help me… tell me what'd happen if one of a person's eggs was broken but already had hatched? And if there was one more chara left, would that person still be able to go back to normal?" Ikuto said hurriedly and loudly.

Tadase looked kind of confused at this sudden demand from a cool cat guy who is a loner and looks like an EMO! =P… But whoever thought that he had a caring side for someone?!

"Well…" Tadase started as he looked around at the other guardians, "If that's the case, then Utau may come back to her usual self… but it won't be stable. And while she's at it, she would act more of the left chara and be less of the lost chara. And you'll have to get her what she wants… but that's not always necessary."

"What?" Amu asked. "Then if there were three charas… that person would act more of the chara or charas left behind? Is that it? I… never knew that." And when Amu looked back at Ikuto… or where he had been, she saw that he was really at the door already.

"H-hey! You didn't even thank him yet!" Amu said when she knew she didn't hear him thank Tadase. "What do you guys think that was all about?"

"I don't know for sure… But I have a feeling that Utau-san has lost a chara..." Yaya said.

Amu gasped. "No way! You mean Utau-san lost one of her charas!?"

"Or someone else close to Ikuto did." Nagehiko said. "But I don't think he is close as that to someone else so… that shows that it was Utau-san who lost a chara."

"Hm… I don't know. I think we should visit her… you know, make her feel better." Amu said. "But do any of you know where she lives? What?"

Amu saw that Yaya and Rima had red devil eyes and Nagehiko and Tadase looked . "Hehe… Amu… I don't think we should… meddle with the siblings' problems anymore." Nagehiko said, trying to sound cooled and normal.

"Amu-chan! Utau-san is our e-ne-my. How can you think that?" Yaya said.

"She tried to take away your eggs... and she attacks us if ever we're all in battle." Rima said.

"B-but… it's just that…" Amu said, she looked beaten up in a battle, "Fine, I won't visit her."

"B-but w-what if she v-visits us first…?" Yaya said as she shivered. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "I mean… what if her ghost visited us…?"

Amu felt chills go down her spine, everyone did. They all looked spooked up all of a sudden. Amu decided to break this. "Alright! No more talk of spooky ghosts." And all went back to tea and cakes.

Hey guys, I've done another chapter finally. I'm sorry if I didn't upload stuffs for a really long time now. It's the internet connection, you see. Well, whatever.

I've got to tell you. When I was writing that ghost part, I also suddenly had chills and weird imaginations… I'm all alone here in front of the computer at night here at our shop, you see. So you'd really get the spooks.

Anyway, I've got to go now. Hope you liked my story! ^.^

Anyway… the lemon is going for the next chapter, I promise.


	3. To My Dear Readers

If no one has noticed, I have moved accounts.

Now my new account is Aitana Uzumaki.

I officially cancel my works in Naruto and Shugo Chara simply because I cannot find the drive or inspiration to write them any longer. Especially in I Love You No More Than Your Brother—I swear I don't stick to my original plot and get an idea every time, thus making it longer and longer and longer and longer…

But hey, I have my reasons.

Well, first of all, I am no longer some high school girl who's into shoujo-type stories. And second of all, I have evolved into something darker—A fujoshi.

Basically, someone who prefers boyxboy/BL/yaoi over your regular girlxboy love story.

Some of you may have noticed that in my latest (not really) story—Reluctance.

And that means that I just might continue my Soul Eater (Reluctance) story.

Once again, I'm sorry for having to give you hopes.

If ever I find the time to find some way to end those other stories under Naruto and Shugo Chara, then I will. But not now, probably not soon even.

Um, I guess I'm also not very much into Naruto anymore. I've given up on Shugo Chara since it's basically a shoujo manga/anime.

If you want to know what stories I'm working on, they're under Tiger&Bunny, Hetalia: Axis Powers, (possibly) Soul Eater and Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle/God of Puzzle (though it may seem that I have not uploaded most of them yet).

Thank you for reading^^

PS:

And from now on, I will try to find ways to forget about my password in this account.


End file.
